galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Wallace (D8)
Arthur Wallace is one of the main characters in Allen Knott's Battlestar Leonidas (Series) and the Battlestar Leonidas's Universe. He is also the Commanding Officer of the Battlestar Leonidas (Battlestar). Background Arthur "Freight Train" Wallace was born on Aquaria to Mandy Wallace. Arthur is the youngest Admiral in the history of the Colonial Fleet, promoted at the ages of only twenty - two years old, eight days before his twenty - three birthdays. Arthur is twenty - four years old at the time of Operation Downfall/Homecoming again eight days before his twenty - five birthdays. Arthur attend Aquaria Military Academy, at the request of Supreme Admiral Jonas Stryker along with Shannon Adama. He is currently involve in an upcoming military coup d'etat against the Colonial government. Arthur's callsign was given to him by Commander Scott Tolan. Arthur enlisted in the Colonial Navy at the age of seventeen after complete his time at Aquaria Military Academy. While at AMA Arthur was recruited by the Ministry of Intelligence however after a conversion with Stryker Arthur turns down their often. While Arthur has planned to attend Picon Fleet Academy in Kios, Picon; his plan was change. Program Jump Start Program Jump Start was an ideas thought up by Admiral Conway to see if cadet could be giving real world experience while also earning classroom credit. Arthur was among 350 other cadet selection to be part of the first class. The Cadet was assign to active Battlestar and granted a termporal rank of Ensign; Arthur was assign to the Battlestar Valkyrie, under the command of Commander William '''Husker' ''Adama. Commander Adama request Arthur because of his relationship with Arthur grandfather Adam Wallace, who was CAG of the Galactica during the Cylon War and save Husker live during one of his mission. However after only the first semester Admiral Corman canel the program but allow the Cadet that was already part of Jump Start to decision wheather to contiune or return back to the Academy. Arthur was one of only 87 cadet that selected to stay in Jump Start. Arthur decision to stay in the program after a bad break with his girlfriend Meredith '''Guinevere' ''Kakalina. Being in Program Jump Start allow Arthur to quick to move up the rank; Arthur graduction in three years at the age of twenty and was already exective officer of the Battlestar Athena. A year later was be promoted to Commander by blackmailling the Admiralty and be given command of the Battlestar Manticore. Later Supreme Admiral Stryker used his last wish to have Arthur promoted to Admiral. Stryker aslo talk Arthur out of leave the Colonial Navy and convice him to launch a military coup detat of the Admiralty and civilians government. Arthur's Dossier Battlestar Valkyrie Assign to the Battlestar Valkyrie under the command of Commander Adama and at his request. He would stay on the Battlestar for a year and half before being reassign. Arthur would leave the Valkyrie with the ranks of Major. Stealthstar Banshee Major Wallace was reassign to the Stealthstar Banshee by Fleet Admiral Helton for six months before breaking his leg. During his time on the Banshee Major Wallace would meet Galit Malta. Between Banshee and Athena After his leg heal, Arthur would meet with Admiral Corman and asks to be assign to the Galactica, under Commander Adama. However due to Operation Overlook Corman refused; during his meet with Corman, Arthur discovered that Corman had pick Adama incase something when wrong to have an scapegoat. Battlestar Athena After return from his broken leg, Arthur would be assign to the Battlestar Athena around five years before Operation Downfall/Homecoming, Colonel Arthur Wallace service as the EO of the Battlestar Athena. Battlestar Manticore Battlestar Indra Battlestar Hercales Battlestar Durga Battlestar Galactica After Zak Adama death, Commander Adama request Admiral Wallace take temporal command of the Galactica. Arthur was more than happy to help out and took termporal command of the Galactica for six months till Adama return. Battlestar Pacifica Battlestar Solaria Battlestar Leonidas Arthur selected the Leonidas as his new command, because of his childhood memories watch the tv show ''Leonidas ''which was the story of the original Leonidas. Friendships Supreme Admiral Jonas Ingram Stryker Arthur was very close to Stryker before Stryker death. Partly because of Stryker past relationship with Commander Alan Wallace, Arthur great grandfather. Stryker went so far as getting Commander Arthur Wallace promoted to Admiral shortly before his death and convice Arthur to overthrow the Colonial government and the Admiralty. Commander William Adama After Stryker the next male that Arthur is the closed too is Commander Adama. Who Arthur service on this Valkyrie with and knew Arthur grandfather Adam Wallace. Family Arthur have a larger family that include eight wives and four children with a fifth one on the way. They are in order of been marriage to Arthur. Cayla Wallace Cayla Wallace (nee Martinez) was born on Tauron 23 years BTF and move to Aquaria shortly before attended Aquaria Military Acadmey. Cayla and Arthur have one daughter name Angel who is six years old. Chastity Wallace Chastity Wallace (nee Rosenberg) was born on Scorpia 23 years BTF and have one daughter with Arthur name Jordan who is five years old. Chiara Wallace Chiara Wallace (nee Caivano) was born on Gemenon 26 years BTF and have one daughter name Emma who is three years old. Lily Wallace Lily Wallace (nee Sadowski) was born on Libran 28 years BTF and have a one year old daughter with Arthur name Louisainna. Alison Wallace Alison Wallace (nee Allaway) was born on Picon 25 years BTF. She is also a minor actress and model who have yet to break thought the either film/movie industry or the modeling industry. Erin Wallace Erin Wallace (nee Shapiro) was born on Sagittaron 24 years BTF and is currently pregnant with a girl who they are going to name Shannon after Shannon Adama. Taylor Wallace Taylon Wallace (nee Breen) was born on Leonis 21 years BTF. Jessica Wallace Jessica Wallace (nee Ackermann) was born on Aerilon 19 years BTF. Arthur's Housewives Arthur's Housewives is the group of women he surrounds himself with. Volume One: A Storm on the Horizon Chapter One: Adm. Arthur Wallace visit his friend Shannon Adama at her home in Oasis, with the hope of getting her to re-enlisted back into the Colonial Navy. Chapter Two: None Chapter Three: None Volume Two: Opening Volley Chapter One: None Chapter Two: None Chapter Three: None Chapter Four: None Volume Three: Cylons' Eyes Chapter One: Sofia listed Admiral Arthur Wallace as been the primary threat to the Cylon plans. Number One send two Number Threes, two Number Sixes, and two Number Eights to kills Admiral Arthur. Chapter Two: None Chapter Three: The Cylon are searching for Admiral Arthur but are unable to fine him because Arthur had left for a patrol already. Volume Four: The Calme before the Storm Chapter One: Admiral Arthur Wallace meets with The Triplets. Too talk over the upcoming military coup d'etat. It seem that Arthur is used the Lady of Canceron to gather intelligence on Admiral Corman and President Adar. It also seems that Galit Malka is an ally with Arthur. Chapter Two: Volume Five: Volume Six: Volume Seven: Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Dimension Eight Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe Category:Characters Category:Colonial Personnel Category:Male Category:Humans